ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Start It Up
(The Warner Bros., NBC and CBBC logos form. The movie starts with warriors doing stuff in Philadelphia, even flashbacks of Raven's warriors from Season 4 running the course from the 2006 movie Linma and the Nightmare Fairy.) * Allyssa Beird: Ninjas are back in Philly for The Big Show! * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) She is taking this course to school! Yes! * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) 3 years ago, some strangers threw a party in the Northeast. * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) WHAT?! Chucky Ducky Quack Quack! * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) This year, we're cruising back into town. * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) Boom! * Dave Cavanagh: (voiceover) And it's gonna be a smash. * Jon Alexis Jr.: (voiceover) My goodness! * Geoff Britten: I'm gonna drop that hammer in Philadelphia. (Cut to the power plant. The movie title rolls: Raven: Halloween.) * Dave Cavanagh: Hello, everyone, and thanks for being with us once again. I'm Dave Cavanagh. * Jon Alexis Jr.: And I'm Jon Alexis Jr.. Dave, Philadelphia has come up big for our ninjas. Tonight, my NFL buddies have sent over the Philadelphia Eagles cheerleaders, the mascot and, of course, their marching band. * Dave Cavanagh: Well, three years ago, in qualifying, it was one of the most unpredictable nights we've ever had and we're expecting another wild one here tonight. The course will be longer and it's gonna feature a special new obstacle. For a preview, let's check in with Michelle Warnky. * Michelle Warnky: Dave and Jon, Philadelphia is famous for its Eagles team and, tonight, we have a brand new obstacle inspired by the new iPhone game The Angry Birds, releasing on many devices in December. Our athletes will have to fly their way across those 8 tilting objects. There are only small spaces for our ninjas to grab onto. This is going to be a tough one. And, at the end of the year, our Top 2 competitors will face off on The Power Tower. They'll race head to head for The Safety Pass, which gives them a do-over at The National Finals. If they fall, they can get out and run the course a second time. Back to you, guys. * Dave Cavanagh: Thanks, Warnky. Well, everyone wants that Safety Pass heading into the future, but some of Raven's warriors came up short in his quest. * Jon Alexis Jr.: They did, Dave, but I expect them to bounce back tonight. (Cut to the suburbs. Rohak, Tezan, Kerud and Kenat greet the viewer with Rohak holding a magical paintbrush.) * Rohak: Hi. * All: We’re Mystery Incorporated. * Tezan: I’m Tezan. * Kenat: I'm Kenat. * Kerud: I'm Kerud. * Rohak: And I'm Rohak. And today's a very special day. We're getting a concert with lots of music and fun. * Kenat: Scooby Doo and the dancers have already started the show. * Kerud: And we're waiting for Lamil to blow the police whistle. * Rohak: Then we'll know when it's time for us to jump into one of Barney's cars and head for the show. * Kenat: Michelle Warnky, Allyssa Beird, Jesse Labreck, Rachael Goldstein and the other dancers are already inside the dressing room getting ready for the show. (Cut to backstage.) * Branic: Hoo-hoo. Ahoy there, me hearties. We're just getting ready for the Show. Hoo-hoo-hoo. Michelle Warnky's putting on some makeup and Jesse Labreck is making sure her muscles are all strong. Hoo-hoo. Oh and Rachael Goldstein's made sure her shoes are all polished up and the Wagettes, well, hoo-hoo-hoo! They're just being Scally-Wagettes! Wa-hao! Hey. Hoo-hoo! Whoa, look out! Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-! (Cut back to the house.) * Kenat: Let's see how Scooby Doo's dance is going and let's all listen for Lamil's whistle. That means it's Big Red Car time. (Scooby comes on stage. Lamil blows the whistle.) * Tezan: That's it. That's the whistle. That means it's time. Oh yes, it's time for... * All: The Halloween Big Show! (The gang are leaving the kitchen and head for the concert.) (Midway through the song, it cuts to backstage.) * Branic: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! The shows already started. Hoo-hoo! We're just doing some stretches and exercise so we're ready for our big dance number. Hoo-hoo-whoa! Come on, Beird. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dum-di-do-di-dum. Oh, sorry. Watch out, Waggettes. Wow! Look out for that leg. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Raven: Halloween Category:Dance Scenes